Suigintou, Su Historia
by Danara-chan
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] Me inspire en ella para hacer una historia, espero que os guste!


_Se dice que cuando un hombre y una mujer crean, gracias a la procreación, un descendiente, tiene un hijo ¿cierto? Pero ¿que pasaría cuando un hombre __**crea**__ una vida gracias a su conocimiento y maestría?_

Bárlon D'Rozen era conocido como el artesano que creaba las mas detalladas, hermosas exclusivas y realistas muñecas vivas de todo el territorio de Tinak, lugar conocido por sus expertos maestros muñequeros.

Los artesanos de _doncellas, _como a ellos les gustaba decir, eran el orgullo de la nación de Tinak ya que sus _obras _eran usadas para todo tipo de actividades, ya fueran domesticas, del campo, de entretenimiento e incluso bélicas, puesto que en batalla eran, a las que se las enseñaba a ello, realmente terribles. Siendo así, no es de extrañar que el deporte favorito, si es que se le puede llamar deporte, fuera la batalla entre _doncellas._

D'Rozen nunca fabricaba dos _doncellas _iguales, puesto que después de hacer una, rompía el molde que había fabricado para crearla. Debido a esto D'Rozen se gano el gusto de los nobles de la nación, colocando sus _obras _entre las mas codiciadas de todo el Reino.

Un día, después de entregar un encargo a uno de los nobles del reino, tropezó con una bella muchacha, pronto le pidió que fuera su modelo, como excusa para poder verla todos los días. No mucho tiempo después aquella bella muchacha se convirtió en la señora D'Rozen llevándosela a vivir con él. Juntos pasaron tiempos felices donde D'Rozen llego a ser nombrado Artesano Real.

Gracias al nuevo cargo, tenia acceso a materiales exclusivos que hacían que sus _obras _fuesen aun mas reales y exclusivas, como piel de salamandra para las destinadas a la guerra o como los cabellos de ninfa para las domesticas.

Después de un tiempo, el rey de Tinak, al ver sus maravillosos trabajos, le dio como regalo a elegir entre sus ingredientes más caros, dos era lo que se podía llevar. El señor D'Rozen que un principio se negó alegando que el no iba a _crear _ninguna para el mismo, miro a su esposa, que la acompañaba en ese momento y una idea formo en su mente.

D'Rozen acepto el regalo y le pidió, de entre todos los raros materiales, la denominada _porcelana de mercurio, _una porcelana muy especial debido a que al tacto, una vez trabajada, era suave y calida. Bárlon dio a elegir a su amada esposa el segundo material, esta contrariada por no saber que escoger entre tantos materiales raros y algunos ciertamente pocos agraciados a la vista, como la sangre de minotauro, vio una pequeña caja con dos plumas negras. Así es como consiguió, según denomino el Rey, _las plumas caídas del cielo,_ que según les contó se creía que tenían la capacidad de multiplicarse pero que nunca habían conseguido demostrarlo.

Paso unos años, en el que dichos materiales permanecieron guardados sin ser utilizados en la caja fuerte de la casa de los D'Rozen, hasta que llego el momento que tanto había estado esperando Bárlon, su esposa estaba embarazada. Después de festejarlo durante días el señor D'Rozen le pidió a su esposa hacer un molde de su bello rostro. Su esposa le miro contrariada y le pregunto a su marido.

-Simple mi amor, cuando el Rey me dio a escoger los materiales que generosamente me regalo, se me ocurrió que cuando tu, mi querida flor, me dieras lo que tanto he estado esperando, haría la mas bella, real, detallada y exquisita de las _doncellas _para que cuando nuestro tesoro naciera tuviera, no solamente a nosotros, sino una _hermana_ que la cuidara y amara tanto como nosotros amaremos a nuestro tesoro- dijo d'Rozen

Su esposa, contenta y feliz por la idea de su esposo, acepto gustosa ser su modelo.

Pasó el tiempo, los meses corrían y _ambas vidas seguían formándose._ Al cuarto mes de embarazo de la señora D'Rozen empezó a tener curiosidad de cómo conseguía que las muñecas se movieran, hablaran y tuvieran carácter y voluntad.

Ahí, tranquilo, el Bárlon le explico que todas las _obras_ tenían, sin excepción, una _Flor Mística_ que se fusionaba con cada parte de la _obra_. Dicha _Flor_ hacia que un espíritu errante, un espíritu que se ha perdido en el paso del tiempo y aun no encuentra la forma de volver a nacer, sienta que la _Flor _es su cuerpo, su camino a volver al tiempo y a la vida.

-Por eso sufren al igual que una persona cuando las dañan, aman u odian, temen y veneran, son personas sin carne y sin hueso-dijo sorprendida su esposa al comprender lo que Bárlon le había contado.

-Son personas que no enferman-dijo simplemente

-pero las mandan a las guerras ¿Por qué no hacen hombres? ¡Pobres chicas!-dijo horrorizada

-al igual que mandan a mucho jóvenes para luchar por la patria mi amor, es algo inevitable y creedme que se han intentado hacer muñecas masculinas pero por extraño que parezca, solo las almas femeninas aceptan a las _Flores_ como cuerpo- suspiro y abrazo a su esposa- calma mi vida que nuestra _hija_ no ira nunca a la guerra pero defenderá a nuestro tesoro de quienes te quieran hacer algo

Ya satisfecha su curiosidad dejo a su marido seguir con su trabajo, pero desde entonces, siempre que las obligaciones domesticas la dejaban, iba al taller de su marido a ver como construía las partes de su _hija._

Cuando apenas quedaba mes y medio para que el joven D'Rozen saliera a la luz, el señor Bárlon ya había conseguido que una alma errante aceptara la _Flor Mística_ que su esposa había escogido de entre todas las que había fabricado y encajar todas las articulaciones de las piernas, brazos, hombros, manos y pies. Solo le quedaba fabricar la esfera que serviría de unión entro el torso y la cadera, la que le facilitaría agacharse, o como decía su amada esposa, el _estomago_.

-Hoy querido ¿terminaras con nuestra hermosa _Suigintou_?

-Debería acompañarte al mercado querida, en tu estado no deberías esforzarte en hacer la compra

-Ya me ayudara mañana Suigintou-dijo ilusionada su esposa saliendo a la calle

Bárlon empezó a fabricar la espera de unión tranquilamente sin esperar la tragedia que se avecinaba. Horas mas tarde cuando estaba a punto de terminar la esfera llamaron con urgencia a la puerta del taller. Cuando fue a abrir, fastidiado por el escándalo, se quedo de piedra, era el párroco quien venia con una mala noticia, un ladrón había acuchillado a su esposa, llevándose consigo no solo el dinero y los objetos de valor, sino también la vida de su esposa e hijo.

Cuando cerro la puerta las lagrimas de tristeza, frustración y rabia eran tales que no vio como la _muñeca_ aun sin terminar, abría los ojos e intentaba alargar los brazos hasta él diciendo con voz baja –_Padre, padre_-

Bárlon, de la furia estrello el _estomago_ contra el suelo haciéndolo añicos con facilidad pues al no estar terminado era extremadamente frágil. Miro el vestido que su mujer había hecho para ella y con rabia lo tiro en una esquina. Intento quitar de la espalda de la _doncella_ las dos plumas _caídas del cielo_ que su esposa se empeño en poner, sin darse cuanta que _su obra_ se movía y gemía de dolor por los tirones. D'Rozen arto de no poder romper _su obra incompleta_ cogió una bolsa y la tiro dentro. Fue al querer cerrarla cuando escucho su frágil voz

-¿Por qué padre?

-Porque solo eres una estúpida muñeca rota, solo eres _basura_-dicho esto cerro la bolsa y la tiro en un río cercano

-Porque el padre que con tanto amor me creó me a hecho esto, ¿Por qué padre? ¿Por qué? –lloraba dentro de la bolsa Suigintou hasta que choco contra algo.

Lo único que noto ella era que la sacaban del agua y la subían a algo, no tardo mucho en notar que volvía a moverse y con el lento, seco y tranquilo mecimiento del carruaje donde la habían subido, aun dentro de la bolsa, se desmayo agotada.

Cuando Suigintou volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba montada y vestida, pero aun así sin _estomago_. La puerta se abrió de la habitación donde se encontraba mostrándose tras ella una mujer no muy mayor que se acercaba. Una vez dentro de la estancia, la puerta se cerró y la mujer se sentó enfrente de Suigintou.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida Suigintou

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque soy una muñeca rota, solo soy _basura_

La mujer sonrió

-Te enseñare a caminar, a correr, a cocinar, limpiar, coser, cantar e incluso a pelear- dijo la mujer levantándose

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar la mujer mientras salía y cerraba la puerta

Paso el tiempo como una exhalación, aprendió a leer, a escribir, a hacer todas las labores domesticas, aprendió a cantar, a pintar, a tallar, aprendió a cultivar, a distinguir la buena fruta o verdura, a recolectar e incluso, aprendió a luchar. Las dos plumas de su espalda se multiplicaron como le contó el Rey a Bárlon y como esperanzada espero que ocurriera, la señora D'Rozen cuando le sugirió a su marido que las colocase a su espalda a la altura del omoplato. También averiguo que la señora que la acogió era nada más y nada menos que _la bruja de la torre_, conocida en la nación entera como la reconstructora corporal, la única a través de medios científico-mágicos era capaz de reconstruir cualquier parte del cuerpo humano, incluso hacer un cuerpo completo. Supo que cada cierto tiempo algún noble pedía que le diera un cuerpo a su _doncella_, cosa que ella siempre se negó a hacer. Y desde el mismo día en que lo supo, Suigintou le pedía, una vez cada 3 meses, que le terminara su cuerpo, cosa que siempre le negaba.

Pasaron 19 años desde que _la bruja de la torre_ la acogió, cuando el Rey convoco un torneo de _doncellas_, cuyo premio era bastante más generoso de lo habitual. Suigintou, por primera vez, se presento en nombre de _la bruja de la torre_, la cual, la acompañaba. En el estadio, se enfrento a todas las demás _doncellas_, luchando con maestría, elegancia y porte. Gano el torneo cuando la otra finalista cayó rendida al suelo y fue entonces cuando oyó

-la _doncella_ de la señora Dilonia a vencido a la 4 veces campeona _doncella_ del señor D'Rozen- dijo el arbitro del torneo

Suigintou miro hacia el palco y lo que vio la dejo pasmada. Su adorado padre, al cual no guardó rencor ya que entendió que era, en cierto modo, lógico que quisiera no ver a la, tan parecida, imagen de su amada esposa, con una mujer claramente mas joven que él y a una chica de unos 17 u 18 años entre ambos. Se acerco, aun pasmada a él, que parecía muy impresionado, como si viera un fantasma. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca, D'Rozen le toco a la altura del estomago, como si buscara algo, encontrándolo vacío. Su rostro pasó del asombro al odio y el repudio.

-Padr…-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el la interrumpió dándose la vuelta desdeñosamente

-Solo es _basura_-le dijo D'Rozen cogiendo de la mano a su hija y la de su nueva esposa y marchándose del palco

Dilonia que había visto la escena permaneció callada durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, al igual que Suigintou.

Días más tarde, días en los que Suigintou hacia sus tareas sin pronunciar una mísera palabra, Suigintou volvió a pedirle a Dilonia que reconstruyera su cuerpo pero en vez a mandarla a dormir como siempre Dilonia le pregunto

-¿Por qué?

-Por amor y por odio-dijo al ver el gesto de Dilonia, exigiendo que se explicara continuo hablando- Amor por el recuerdo de un padre amoroso mientras me construía y odio por un padre que me destruyó, me despreció y me desprecia.

-hablaremos mañana-dijo Dilonia

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, Suigintou se notaba diferente y cual fue su sorpresa que al despertar tenia puesto un camisón el cual, al ser semitransparente, dejaba ver una lisa barriga con su pequeño ombligo. Se miro las piernas, las manos, los codos, todas las esferas habían desaparecido, tenia articulaciones, notaba su corazón bombear sangre, que eran enviados hacia las arterias y venas, expandiéndose así el rojo, y vital, liquido por su cuerpo.

Dilonia apareció por la puerta de su habitación con una bandeja de comida y con una sonrisa en la cara, tenia ojeras y se notaba que había estado toda la noche en vela

-querida niña-le dijo la señora- ya no eres una _doncella_ pero tampoco eres humana- suspiro- estas hecha de carne y hueso, con órganos vitales pero también estas hecha de la _porcelana de mercurio_ y tienes tu _Flor Mística _e incluso tus _alas_-le dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita- es lo mejor que he podido hacer-dijo sonriendo

-gracias Señora, gracias-dijo abrazándola

-ahora toma tu primer desayuno, mientras te explico un poco sobre que va a pasar

Suigintou asintió y empezó a comer imitando a la perfección la manera de comer de Dilonia, cosa que causo risa a la susodicha.

-veras Suigintou, debido a que tu alma reside en tu _Flor Mística_ y a su vez enlazada a la _porcelana de mercurio_ no eres humana completa pero créeme que cuando te digo que es mejor que haberse convertido en humana 100-dijo sonriendo, al ver la interrogación en su rostro, Dilonia siguió- eres inmortal como las _doncellas_, no envejeces, no enfermas y al igual que ellas eres mas resistente que los humanos pero-puntualizó para que le prestara atención, gesto innecesario pues Suigintou no perdía detalle de cada palabra que ella decía- no morirás propiamente, como las _doncellas_ las cuales al romperse su _Flor_ vuelven al río vital esperando volver a nacer, sino que _dormirás_ perdida en la oscuridad que te rodea hasta que vuelvas a _despertar_- suspiro- me explico, solo "_morirás_" cuando tu cuerpo sea totalmente destruido pero tu _Flor Mística_ sobrevivirá, haga lo que te hagan o te hagas. Viajara hasta los entre espacios que se crean en los espejos y allí te regeneraras y una vez regenerada, aparecerás en algún lugar, como en coma y hasta que nadie te despierte, no podrás moverte. De igual modo pasaría si no te destruyen del todo pero créeme que será tan dolorosa la reconstrucción que acabarías desmayada y de igual modo tendrías que _ser despertada_-

Suigintou no tardo ni un segundo en responder

-Gracias

-¿te has enterado de todo? Siempre serás Suigintou, recordaras todo momento doloroso y ciertamente tendrás muchos otros que vivir y aun así ¿me das las gracias?

-Gracias- volvió a repetir

Dilonia sonrió, Suigintou se marcharía a buscar su lugar en el mundo, ella lo sabia, pero para eso aun quedaba algunos años, tenia que enseñarla mas cosas y cuando ella creyera oportuno, la dejaría marchar en busca de su destino.


End file.
